


收藏家

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bottom!revolver, M/M, Top!Ai, top!playmaker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: ai诱奸鸿上了见然后被游作撞见的故事！有3p！有revolver futa描写！





	收藏家

*aiL+YL，纯属虚构请勿较真

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
下午三点一刻左右，鸿上了见还缩在卧室的床上昏睡，这是他和游作交往后新购入的，因为游作家里那小破床被他们几次折腾下来已经有坏掉的趋势，了见干脆买了大床让高中生住进自己家。不过此时，他的身体虽然安稳地躺着，但是意识却早已被拖入link vrains当中。

“都说了——唔！”revolver音色潮湿，他还没来得及说出后面的话，就又被顶得只剩呻吟，手套都被汗液弄得粘在皮肤上，在他伸手握住放在自己腰上的机械臂的时候，那种湿粘的感觉更明显了。

了见坐在Ai的腿上，是背朝后的姿势，用直白的话来讲，revolver正在以后入式被Ai侵犯。他腰早就软了，却因为这个姿势的缘故无法蜷缩，Ai的手一直抵在他腰上，像是要帮他拉伸脊椎那样、一次次地按住他的腰……好让生殖器能够进得再深一些。暗之伊格尼斯比了见的男朋友更懂得怎么玩，毕竟它可以大数据学习各种性爱知识、而藤木游作只会温柔地重复那几个体位。ai的手左右掐着revolver的腰，大拇指刚好抵在他的脊椎上，应该是后腰窝的位置，只要他拇指稍一用力，revolver就只能像荡妇那般地绷紧自己的后背，沦为一张被拉开的弓。

他过分挺直的腰背使得前腹的肌肉也绷起，在ai往前顶的时候，可以看到下腹的肚皮被顶起一点龟头的形状，圆圆的，好可爱。

“啊、”revolver双手都握着ai的前臂，没法捂着嘴堵住那点乱糟糟的呻吟，ai明白这个，于是变本加厉，甚至前倾身体，突然间含住revolver敏感柔软的后颈，“我知道游作几点下课。”ai舔着那段润玉般的肌肤，在舔弄的水声间含糊地安慰revolver，“不会让他发现你和我偷吃的。”

Revolver发出猫似地呜咽，他被顶到啜泣，偏偏还不肯让ai羞辱，“胡、胡扯！谁和你…明明是你……是你…！”

ai在他耳畔吃吃地坏笑着，“是我强奸了见还是我诱奸revolver？嫂子，爱酱把你干得满意吗？”伊格尼斯从网络上学会粗鄙的知识，他一点没打算给鸿上了见留情面，做爱的时候满口称谓乱叫，它不在意鸿上了见对他来说是什么关系，也不在乎这是藤木游作的恋人，ai只想占有他。

早在ai第一次看见藤木游作拥抱鸿上了见的时候，它就发觉自己的渴望了，或许因为暗之伊格尼斯是以游作为原型而被创造的，所以它对鸿上了见及revolver的渴望并不比游作少几分。它曾经在偷看playmaker与revolver的交媾中获得性愉悦，它也想将revolver压在身下，让这个男人痉挛着露出欠操的姿态。现在它成功做到这一步，不论是鸿上了见还是revolver都已经在它怀里被玩了无数次，只对藤木游作翘起的臀部也可以记住ai性器的形状，在每一次被插入的时候纵情缠上。

Revolver又射了一次，那些精液都喷在虚拟的茶几上，软下来的阳具挂着点没射完的精液，垂在他开档的紧身衣的腿间，ai伸手一把握住。

伊格尼斯不会疲惫，对人类的疲惫当然不能感同身受，它往上耸胯，掐住revolver的腰肢，在侵入的同时，又有细细的触手探进revolver的尿道里。这个白衣青年早就说不出拒绝的话，只有哽咽和无意义的淫叫还牵连在一起，ai善心大发，前后夹击着它大哥的‘女人’，好让这个人类快一点结束不应期。那和playmaker差不多大的性器一直往肉穴的深处撞去，是游作都没敢侵犯的结肠口，深处的小口吻着ai肥硕的龟头，只要稍一使劲，就可以肏得revolver发出自己都不敢听的呻吟。

人类的躯体在它怀中发抖，ai及时让他靠上自己的胸膛，revolver喘息得宛如脱水的鱼，但是ai掰过他的脸接吻。渴求氧气的身体被它禁锢在怀里，那反复又深入的摩擦之下，龟头仍然蹭着结肠。Revolver被侵犯到极点，他的挣扎对于ai而言不过是无关痛痒的举动，因高潮而脱力的身体怎么能逃开ai的桎梏，直到暗之伊格尼斯模仿射精在他体内注入某种液体的时候，revolver才得以挣脱接吻、大口喘气。

revolver超载的身体剧烈起伏地吸收氧气，却在被触手挠弄尿道的瞬间不争气地颤抖起来，他不是第一次了，因为超负荷的快感被挤压到高潮再潮吹或是漏尿。Revolver的高洁傲慢对伊格尼斯来说不过是调情的趣味，他的反抗和拒绝简直像笑话那样被一一击溃，更别提食髓知味的身体只会在ai的肏弄下愈发夸张地高潮。

潮吹射出的稀薄液体把两人的衣物淋得湿透，白色的紧身衣贴在大腿上，露出本来不应该有的肉色。是ai擅自修改了他的衣物参数，这身紧身衣简直像泳装那样：薄而贴身，透肉的同时能够勾勒出他肢体的轮廓。

Revolver后靠在ai怀里喘气，他还惦记着自己男朋友即将下课回家，挣扎着想从ai腿上站起来，但那深入结肠地的阳具未软呢，他稍一动作又被撑得惨兮兮地淫叹。

ai很爱惜地搂住他，“游作还在学校啊，没关系的，你还可以再玩一回。”

Revolver不应他，两只高跟鞋踏着大理石地面就要起身。

“啊，原来嫂子想站起来。”ai搂着他的腰，它不是人类，所以很多人类做不到的动作对他来说轻而易举，ai就着插入的姿势将revolver也抱着站起，因为做爱的体式缘故，revolver只能脚尖踮着地板，他屁股朝后撅起，双手被人拉着，上半身呈现不自然的弧度。

闯入结肠口的阴茎总算借势滑出去了，ai的龟头浅浅抵着肉道，温柔得不像话。Revolver稍一闭眼再睁开，眼前就已不是ai虚构的‘家’，而是汉诺的总部办公室，他熟悉的总屏未开机，巨大的屏幕黑漆漆的，其余也只是些淡淡亮光。他竟然在自己办公的地方，最严肃的场合被恋人的小弟插入着，既像一匹母马，又像一池漏水的泉眼。

ai贴着他的身体，有热气喷上他脖侧，一个他熟悉的声音闷闷地，“偷情是不是很爽？”

“游作——”revolver几乎又委屈又哆嗦着回头，看到的却仍然是ai坏笑的面容，“伊格尼斯！竟敢——！”

“我还以为嫂子会很喜欢这个音色？”ai仍然在用playmaker的声音说话，他半扶着revolver，以性交的姿势抱着人朝前走去，“了见喜欢吗？”又是藤木游作的声音。

Revolver愤怒得难言，他不知道现在几点，只怕游作下课回家后看到自己被人肏得面色发红的痴态，分明是ai做错事在先，他却也不够争气，先前被ai玩到迷糊的时候竟说过毫无廉耻的话语。了见不敢让游作知道这事，他失神时一副媚态地缠在ai身上，断断续续地说着不要脸的情话，误把ai当游作，淫叫着那些难以入耳的污话……全都被摄像机记录下来。只要ai愿意，他不堪的姿态就会被游作看到。

他被要挟着做第二次的时候，revolver就知道事态无法挽回，果然接下来的无数次都比做梦还下流，经常在游作刚出门不多时，ai就压着了见在门廊附近做爱；亦或者是在了见和游作一同午睡的时候，将他意识拖走，以revolver的姿态完成偷情。他的肉身睡在游作怀里，精神却被别人以性交那般侵入。

白色的紧身衣贴上总屏，ai伸手往他胸口的衣服上怎么一摸，紧身衣就破出两个爱心形状的洞，乳头还软软的没有勃起，细细的触手从后面卷过来，缠住他的奶头，宛如吮吸那般地扯动着。有细微的电流从触手上传来，revolver吃痛，本能地冒出眼泪，再被ai用力一颠，便失控地淌下泪。还有触手贴上他的私处，会阴、阴囊、马眼……ai不让他逃，那些电流一通上，revolver就剩得连站都站不住。

他摇晃地瘫在屏幕上，冰凉的莹屏缓不去他的热意。ai觉得不可思议，“我还没肏就饿成这样？”

Revolver没法和它解释，那些电流让他又痛又爽，在被欺侮的痛楚中爽成一株摇曳的花。高跟鞋点着地面，颤抖间不断有液体滴在鞋间的地面上。

总屏不合适地亮起，上面正播放着一段影像，是后期合成的playmaker撸管的姿态，手在撸动的时候还有点穿模，不是很精致，阴毛也没做出来。Revolver没见过这个，他没见过游作打手枪，每次他只要往对方那处蹭蹭，playmaker的家伙就能够硬起，他不知道原来男友自渎的姿态都这么好看，像朝气蓬勃的年轻公狼。鸿上了见不可抑制地动情，他的目光无法挪开，如果是真的playmaker就好了……他在此时此地渴望着恋人的救赎，渴望用恋人的肉体覆盖住自己身上被玷污的痕迹。

ai贴着revolver，缓了劲地蹭他，是在模仿playmaker和他做爱的风格，“为什么这么喜欢游作……我哪点不如他？”revolver不说话，ai又继续，“我的阴茎也是按游作的尺寸大小设计的，射精量也远超他，游作哪次可以把你肚子射满…藤木游作有什么好？体力也不如我！顶多和你玩一两小时就不行的小男孩怎么比我好！”

Revolver张了嘴喘着几声才勉强稳住声线，“你连人都不是。”

ai下狠劲，长驱直入，肉头顶到结肠口，往还没完全紧住的小嘴里硬撞，“但是我能让你更舒服。”

它的器压开结肠口，粗暴地前后挺腰干了数下，revolver果然又难忍地啜泣起来。了见和游作做爱的时候没怎么被干到哭过，哪怕有哭，游作也会像小狗一样舔去他的泪水，还会乖乖停下问他是不是不舒服。游作与他交合从来都温柔，循序渐进又持久，以很缠绵的方式将他做到射不出精液而干性高潮。ai的做爱方式完全蛮不讲理，每次一上来就抵着他的前列腺做，或者干脆直接玩直肠奸，甚至有次一开始就让revolver高潮喷尿，爽过头的快感简直是另一种痛感。

只要ai愿意，它可以用各种各样的方式让revolver陷入快感的地狱，它释放的微弱电流让高不可攀的revolver彻底融化。缠在奶头上的触手顺着乳孔钻进去，revolver没产过奶，也不知道乳首都可以被侵犯，他前额贴着屏幕，声音已经不受控制地带上甜味儿。

胸口和尿道的酥麻疼痛让revolver理智尽碎，他在被ai肏得颤抖，用哭泣又享受的语气本能地喊着‘游作、游作’。

ai不大高兴，左右手掐着revolver的腰把他几乎提起来，其他触手纷纷缠上去撕扯revolver的衣服，细小的吸盘吮着他光溜湿滑的肌肤，甚至有触手顺着他的长靴钻下去，勾着他趾缝挠弄敏感的足心。了见双手都攀着屏幕，他脚尖点不到地面，作为支点之一的后穴被侵犯得很深，好像还有触手也钻进他的后穴里，恍惚间竟然像被群奸似的。

“人类是唯一一种会享受性交的生物，”他咬住了见的耳廓，笑着问，“是真的吗？”

Revolver已经不能答话了，他不知道高潮过几次，早就被做得支离破碎了，昏沉沉地呻吟，半晕半醒时勉强还记得自己是在与ai交媾，没有做出什么太破格的求爱表现。

有两根细细的触手挠进他的结肠口，又痒又麻，还有触手在顶起来，深处有龟头，浅处有软触手，基本上全身都被以一种奇怪的方式填满。他可能是爽到麻木了，呻吟也转为小声的呜咽，在模糊的思考间疯狂地思念着藤木游作，他想要游作的怀抱，想要游作的气息和吻，过分强烈的性交少了最关键的‘爱’令他无法满足。

要是游作在这里……revolver闭上眼睛，他已经被ai放下了，但是光裸的足踩不稳地板，又有触手缠上去牵住。屏幕里的playmaker自渎也快结束，他的手在撸到头的时候会有稍微的穿模，就在某次穿模出现的时候，应该是精液的白浊也随之出现了，滴滴答答的射得满手满地都是。Revolver又有点兴奋，他想从ai的怀抱里挣扎出去，“playmaker！”他怔了神，推了把ai，自己小屁股才刚往前半步就被ai追上来压着肏。

“啊啊、我不要你！我要、playmaker——”revolver腰都软了，挣扎起来没什么力气，反而一扭一扭的很像勾人的美女蛇。

ai把阳具拔出来，强行把revolver翻了个面，又抬起他的大腿，以正面就这么插到底，顺手还往revolver的臀部上抽几掌。它每抽一下，那销魂的穴里就紧一紧，连着抽了几掌就觉得那妙处热得不像话，还开始无规律地痉挛着。就在这时，ai听到revolver在边哭边喊，乍一听还以为只是呻吟，细听之下才发现revolver又在纵情地喊着‘游作’。

ai没理会他，继续耸腰大开大合调戏，“认错人啦，把你干到腿软的怎么会是游作呢，我是——”

“ai，”

Playmaker的声音在他身后响起，“你在做什么。”

Revolver勾在ai肩头的手朝自己男友探去，他被做到模糊了，根本没意识到这是真正发生的事情，他不知道这是实实在在的被撞见。Playmaker好像在愤怒，又很困惑的样子，他向revolver走来。

ai不怕藤木游作，但它抱着revolver转过身，一手托住revolver的臀部，一手抱着人，将revolver在自己怀里翻身朝向游作，它的生殖器还卡在了见的结肠口，也亏得ai不是人类，换做人类的话肯定会海绵体破裂的。Revolver赤裸的双乳和挂着半干精液的下腹就这么展示在playmaker眼前。

了见的手搭到游作肩膀上，他喘着气伸出舌头，revolver粉色舌头亮晶晶的沾着口水，playmaker本该生气却不忍心拍掉他的手。那些个手指都牢牢地缠着playmaker，指腹粘着人，Revolver使劲往前扑到男友怀里接吻，ai趁机扣着revolver的屁股、在游作恶狠狠的注视中又撞了几下。

“游、作…”revolver上半身都趴在playmaker身上，猫似地倦在他肩头，一下一下地舔着恋人的唇，“游作……”他说不出别的话，又被ai顶得直哼哼，眼尾发红地挂着泪，只知道充满爱意地念这个名字。

Playmaker伸手环抱住revolver，ai不知死活，盯着他们缠绵，自己继续肏玩着revolver的后穴。游作像是安慰小孩一样捋着了见赤裸的后背，用唇舌相交的方式安慰着恋人，他任由revolver亲了数分钟才向ai问话，“为什么？报复？”

“不是报复，”ai用那张和游作神似的脸微笑，“我是游作的一部分，所以也喜欢和revolver亲热。”

游作没有说话，可能是在思考这话的真实性，也有可能是在酝酿怒意。

“我很好奇肏他是什么感觉，况且我就是你的一部分，所以我和了见做爱也相当于是你在和他做爱。”

“胡扯，”playmaker阴沉着，“给我住手。他不是你可以碰的人。”

ai没有反驳，它笑得很得意，一只触手探向游作额间，只不过是一刹那就让游作露出恍惚的表情，它又伸手摸到revolver眉心，就这么将两人都暂时洗脑。ai早就计划好，如果事情败露的话就将游作与了见都洗脑，并不是完全意义上的精神洗脑，而是让他们在‘这件事情’上产生混淆。他们会像以往一样正常的生活，在ai有需要的时候再接纳它加入，平时也不会记起这违反伦常的性事。“人类嘛，就是比较麻烦。”ai看着playmaker与revolver又凑在一起舌吻着，二人都是一副完全不介意它的态度。

“playmaker大人~”ai捏着revolver的屁股退出来，没软的龟头泛着一层色情的水光，合不拢的穴口只能一下一下吸着空气，它故意打断他们的亲热，“来试试看revolver酱的小穴吧？”

游作果真伸手扶住revolver的腰肢，ai的触手就纷纷缠上来把revolver的大腿扛起左右大开成‘M’字形，在被打开的私处、阴囊下方、会阴左右的位置处，有一个不属于revolver天生的雌穴，很羞涩地合着唇，没有阴毛，沾着点不知道是什么的水。

Revolver安分地没有反抗，他双腿就夹着playmaker的腰胯，指尖往下握住男友的性器，软软的生殖器摸起来也很可爱，但是他还没怎么玩几下，年轻人的肉柱就变得硬邦邦地撑在他掌心。有触手顺着revolver的股沟滑进他的雌穴里，从某种程度上来说，ai还是很体贴的，它知道以现在他们的状态估计是不会留意事前扩张的，索性自己代劳。

触手往revolver的雌穴里随便磨了几下，ai觉得可能紧一点会更刺激，触手就随着溢出的汁水一起退到穴口，将两瓣颜色还不成熟的阴唇朝两边打开。Playmaker握着自己的性器，在两唇间红色的软肉上一下一下地蹭，那雌口看起来太小了，“我可以进去吗？”

了见拿不定主意，自己小心地伸手往湿湿的地方摸去，有点不好意思又很害怕地先插了一根手指入内，他瞪大眼睛，插了第二根，然后目光缓散地进出几下就拔出来，‘啵’地一声。“可以了、游作、快点。”他那沾了淫汁的手指自然放到嘴边舔了一口，眼神紧紧勾着playmaker，满心满眼都是男朋友情动的姿态。于是playmaker就这么捅进去，才进了个头就不行了，revolver呻吟得仿佛在发情，又想逃、又怕伤到游作，上肢随着呼吸而一沉一沉地。

“嫂子别怕，我给你揉一揉，”ai把了见的身体都交给自己的触手们，腾出双手捏他的臀，那被肏得熟透的后穴还很湿，一下就可以滑滑地插进去。ai把脸埋在revolver肩头上偷吸他的肌肤香气，沐浴乳和情爱的味道混合成更美妙的气息，它扣着revolver，押着那浅处一阵顶。Revolver被快感转移注意力，playmaker顺势深入几分，没人对ai的加入有抗议，只不过了见在被叫做‘嫂子’的时候还是会害羞。ai最喜欢看他这种羞愤的神态，含着春水的眼眸瞪人的威力就在于调情。

“会不会痛？”playmaker几乎要全根没入了。

Revolver也低头看自己光洁无毛的阴唇被撑得饱满，他浅粉色的小唇和playmaker颜色较深的阳具形成鲜明对比，但是他不知道自己再往后的另一处穴口也早就被磨得色泽成熟。“没关系，快点进来，”他抚在自己的下腹上，不知道腹内被塞入两根阴茎是什么感觉。

ai瞧准时机，忽地猛一挺入，那根又抵在结肠口上，了见的呻吟几乎像是在猫叫，ai说，“嫂子是不是要排卵了，怎么里面好热？”

了见被它挺得有些挣扎，刚好就让游作完全插入了，处女穴紧热地绞吸着高中生的龟头，playmaker眉头都蹙起来还咬着牙叱责，“ai,别欺负revolver。”

“欸~当然啦，小游作~我只是和revolver玩一玩，对不对，嫂子？”ai啜了一口revolver的耳垂。

被它吻过的皮肤泛起红色的吻痕，revolver想挣扎却没什么力气，他被两根生殖器顶得满满的，“ai……”他很少这么叫它，特别是在做爱的时候，这是revolver第一次叫它的名字，用充满情欲的语调。ai被他叫得撩起火，它都不管playmaker是不是在看着，也不管这会不会激怒到对方，就这么掰过了见的脸强吻，亲得人脸都红了。

Revolver被他放开的时候声音也很软，“不要乱喊我。”他指的是那个带有禁忌色彩的称谓。但是ai假装不懂，“嫂子，你不喜欢我这么叫你？”

Playmaker警告它，“ai。”

Ai没再继续调戏revolver，它知道洗脑藤木游作比较困难，而且很可能洗脑效果会大打折扣。反正以后大有机会和鸿上了见偷腥，此刻缓一缓也没什么，便只偷偷地用触手缠住revolver的乳首。正在和了见热吻的playmaker没发现他的小动作，自顾自地沉浸在做爱中，高中生的生殖器可能顶在子宫口，ai知道游作的尺寸，按它设计的revolver阴道深度……是可以达成子宫奸的。只不过按游作的习惯，显然是舍不得这样占有了见。

高中生乖乖地冲着穴心反复研磨，龟头都要把子宫口压变形了，可是就没进去，而另一边呢，同款的阳具都肏进结肠口了，一下下地对准柔嫩的穴肉插玩。鸿上了见就惨兮兮地被二人夹在中间干着，就连奶头都在被侵犯，而出奶的程序已经快要彻底植入他的身体了。

Playmaker很体恤他，没怎么猛出猛入，就浅浅地抽插着，偶尔再晃腰左右撞撞。Revolver够爽了，接吻的样子也有点困倦，半眯着眼，马眼流出前列腺液。他今天已经射了太多次了，阴茎硬起的时候都有点发痛，射不出东西，但是肚子里两个不停歇的东西把他慰帖到好想射精。游作不知道他已经被ai肏到这种地步了，还伸手去揉着revolver的阴蒂，试图让他更加舒服。

……拜托……revolver用全身力气收紧尿道，他不知道下腹的热意究竟是尿意还是射精感，但总之在男友面前用雌穴潮吹也太……revolver闭上眼睛，却抵达不住快意的热潮涌上头。

Ai和他做过许多回，知道他这样的神情就是要高潮了，于是几处的触手都变本加厉，甚至还有偷偷钻入他雌穴的，紧贴着游作的阳具，那触手就插入他的子宫口，往里面搅弄；还有胸前的触手放出小吸盘，像是榨奶一样地吮住那两个红肿的奶头；从马眼入侵的触手一前一后地肏起来，很卖力。

终于revolver被干到受不住，他凑过去和男友讨吻，眼睛便几乎翻白，呻吟都堵成哼声，上下三处都喷出液体：奶汁从乳头溢出，阴茎流出尿液，而那雌穴也射出稀薄的淫汁。整个人像过电那样痉挛，连腿肚都在抽搐。Playmaker看他痴态也美极了，忍不住往上一顶，龟头卡进子宫口里，一下就射精了。Revolver被激到受不住，昏昏沉沉间，连女穴都漏出尿液，淅沥地浇在playmaker身上。

他像坏掉了一样靠在男人身上，身下的水没停完，“游作、对不起、、不是故意的啊、”

Playmaker温柔抱着他浅浅地接吻，“了见，我好爱你。”

Ai也想加入，但是自觉没趣，只好乱往revolver后穴里一顶，射出精来。Revolver的下腹都些许鼓起来，很饱胀的样子，吃不下的精液从性器入侵身体的边缘流出来，顺着他的腿滴下去。

 

[后续]

了见发现自己最近睡午觉的时间都特别长，于是周末和游作睡前特地定了闹钟，总之睡一小时就该起来去超市采购必需品，家里的安全套和润滑剂最近都用得特别快。或许是这个季节比较好睡，他俩醒来的时候都快傍晚了，游作先醒来，就下意识往了见怀里钻去，光溜溜的什么也没穿。

鸿上了见就迷迷糊糊地去推他，“别玩啦……都肿起来，”说着自己也忍不住把腿架到游作身上乱蹭，“怎么还偷偷脱我衣服…”

游作也没睡醒，含住了见的右乳，半睁着眼，“是你自己裸睡啊。”

他们都困困地厮磨一阵才坐起身，了见的睡衣和内裤叠在床头柜，旁边手机上的闹铃不知何时已经被掐掉了。游作知道他怕冷，就主动帮他拿了内裤放怀里焐热，然后钻进了见的被窝想帮他穿。

“怎么感觉睡前穿的好像不是这条。”了见抬高屁股，自己把内裤提到胯上，游作还埋头在他颈窝撒娇。

“内裤自己又不会跑。”游作抱着了见一顿亲，起身的时候发现一不小心就在恋人脖子上很显眼的位置留下吻痕了，他心虚地移开眼。

而另一边，离这不远的居民楼里，ai刚刚把一条紧身的男性三角裤洗好晾在阳台，这个风格的内裤它已经收集了一小盒，机器哔端着摄像机站在一旁，“大哥怎么又从外面带内裤回家呢？大哥交女朋友了吗？”

 

END.


End file.
